real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dogolachan
Dogolachan, formerly known as Jorgechan, is a currently active Brazilian Deep Web imageboard website of the chan-style. Founded in 2018, it represents the continuation of a Surface Web website of the same name founded in December 2013 by Psycl0n, the supreme leader of the website. Who runs the website since the arrest of Psycl0n in May 2018 is an Anonymous user known as DPR. Dogolachan was allegedly involved in the Suzano Massacre on March 13, 2019 and suffered a big deal of instability in the early days following the attack because of several deliberate changes made by DPR to contain hacker attacks and stalking the feds. On March 16, DPR moved the website to the safer and longer v3 address, preventing hacker and federal attacks. Current Address: http://dogolarz3izijzavqjfrq7d6ff4tqdtlvwt4z4nwsvqovmlyjopr35id.onion/ Trivia * The name Dogola was originally from a old meme used that was very popular in Brazil used in chan-style imageboards between 2008-2013. Now, It is well used by Dogolachan. * When 8chan was active, the board /dogola/ served as an backup for when Dogolachan fell or suffered problems and vulnerabilities, a function that was previously performed by /firechan/ until it was raided. The currently Dogolachan reserve website today is the /goec/ board of 8channel. Dogolachan also has an alternate page on ZeroNet. * Dogolachan users refer to themselves as Dogoleiros or Confrades. * Dogolachan was never hosted in Malaysia, as Psycl0n said "This forum is hosted in Malaysia, so it is not in Brazilian court orders": No we are not. Cinipac was never hosted in Malaysia, they just used a PO Box there. If you do past IP checks on domaintools you will see it was always hosted in Romania. Domains where reselled via our Webnic account and the whois is just simply their po box (which btw they also got from us) * Before being known as Dogolachan, the imageboard was known as Jorgechan and sometimes, anyone who access the fake Silvio Koerich website (another Brazilian website created by Psycl0n and Emerson) was redirected to the Jorgechan. * Many Dogolachan users have praised school shooters such as Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold from the Columbine Massacre, among others. Notable Dogolachan Users (New and Former) * Psycl0n * DPR (Dogolachan) * Kyo * GOEC * Pardo Lopes * Ryan Cangaceiro * Castora * Coelho * Emma * Mallone Morais * Robson "Otto" Aguiar * Camila Bathke * Cunessa * Sentafria * Pedro Nakamura * Gordoidão * Wallace de Jesus Barroso * Emerson Eduardo Rodrigues * Raphael Imbuzeiro * Guilherme Taucci * Luiz Henrique de Castro Notable Dogolachan Boards * /b/ - Random/Misc. * /mod/ - Reports, Problems, Suggestions and Complains * /gore/ - Violence and death videos * /igreja/ - Confessional * /opsec/ - Doxxing, Helping, Hacking * /saida/ - Exit * /pol/ - Politically Incorrect and Political discussions * /ghosts/ - Stories, Creepypastas, Conspiracy Theories * /int/ - International (English allowed) Removed Boards */freaks/ - Fetish art */pr0n/ - Pornography */lg/ - Children appreciation */mu/ - Music */loli/ - Child Pornography Category:Stubs Category:List Category:Misogynists Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:Racists Category:Anti-LGBT Category:Supremacists Category:Satanism Category:Psychopath Category:Master Manipulator Category:Islamophobes Category:Anti-Semetic Category:Anti-Religious Category:Anti-Christian Category:Anti-Catholic Category:Internet Related Pages Category:Internet Memes Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Modern Villains Category:Political Category:Organizations Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Criminals Category:Bully Category:Extremists Category:Egotist Category:Fanatics Category:Brazilian Villains Category:Latin American Villains Category:Hate groups Category:Totalitarians Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Sadists Category:Ableist Category:Honorable Villains Category:Anti-Atheist Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Eco Destroyer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Murderer Category:Terrorists Category:Eco Terrorists Category:Elitist Category:Conspirators Category:Hypocrites Category:Liars Category:Obsessed Category:Perverts Category:School Shooters Category:Misopedists Category:Rapists Category:Good Wannabe Category:Cults Category:Oppressors Category:Jerks Category:Adulterers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Mass Shooters Category:God Wannabe Category:Abusers Category:Anti - Villain Category:Terrorism Category:Cannibals Category:Suicidal